Buffy's Dreams
by SakuraChan73
Summary: Buffy keeps having dreams about the day Tara dies, Being alone with Spike and more, She thinks there just dreams, but Giles say there demon who is right?
1. dreams

It was a cool night, Buffy Summers and her friends were looking for Willow. She was dangerous, after Tara's death she was going after Warren. Sure, Buffy thought that Warren did deserve some punishment but not to be killed and her best friend was put to jail for murder. Anya couldn't sense Willow since she vanished when they tried to stop her from killing Warren.  
  
"Where did she go?" asked Buffy. "And what the heck was she doing to Warren?"  
  
"I have no idea," said Xander. "But he was screaming in pain,"  
  
"This can't be good," Buffy panicked. "Where could she disappeared to?" She started to pace back and forth. Her vision became blurry. Then Buffy Summers woke up.  
  
"Oh, my goodness!" She screamed. "What a horrible nightmare," she try to relax but it wasn't happening. " I wonder if it was all a dream?" she asked herself. She got up to see that Willow and Tara were asleep in their room. They weren't. Willow was gone. Buffy started to panic. "What if it wasn't a dream?" She went downstairs to find that Xander was keeping Dawn (Buffy's little sister) company.  
  
"What's wrong Buff?" he asked in concern.  
  
"Was Willow going after Warren and is Tara dead?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm afraid Tara is dead but Willow went for a walk after she turned in Warren for killing Tara." Said Xander. "Why? Is there something the matter?" asked Xander.  
  
"No, I just thought. I had a nightmare about it again," said Buffy. "And Spike is really gone?" she asked.  
  
"It's kind of funny that you mention Spike," said Xander.  
  
"Why is it funny?" she asked. She saw Xander eyeball towards the chair and there sat Spike with his usual clothes on.  
  
"Why did you ask love? Did you miss me?" asked Spike with his evil looking grin on.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked. She started to glare at Xander.  
  
"I've tried to make him leave but his threaten me!" Xander replied to Buffy's glare.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked Spike.  
  
"Well, I'd like to talk to you in private," he said. Eyeballing Dawn and Xander for his sign as not in front of those to type of look.  
  
"All right, we'll go in the kitchen and talk," she said as she headed towards the kitchen. Then Spike got up and followed. He closed the door behind them.  
  
"All right, now what do you want to tell me?" she asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
"To tell you the truth about Willow and Tara," he said.  
  
"But Xander..." she started.  
  
"That was his back up plan to tell you so you wouldn't worry so much about her," said Spike. "I'm telling you the truth and I want to help."  
  
"Why do you want to help?" she asked him in an angry voice.  
  
"To make it up for hurting you so bad," He said in a desperate voice. "I never meant to hurt you, I've changed, please let me help you to make up all the pain and suffering I caused you," he finished.  
  
"All right, you can help but what about Dawn?" she asked him. "Whose gonna look after her?"  
  
"Well, have Xander look after her while we're gone or what do you think?"  
  
"Xander is good enough, but what should I say so he doesn't know I know about Willow?" She asked him.  
  
"How about that there's demons running lose and you need him to stay with Dawn?" He suggested.  
  
"Or how about I found out what Willow is really up to?" asked a voice from behind.  
  
Spike and Buffy both turn around to see Xander standing in the doorway.  
  
"Xander, I'm sorry but we need to stop her," Buffy explained.  
  
"But I want to help," he told her.  
  
"But someone need's to watch Dawn," Buffy pointed out.  
  
Dawn then had enough of the fighting about who was going to watch her. "Well, why can't I come?" she asked and she crossed her arms to her chest.  
  
"Dawn, it won't be a pretty sight, you shouldn't come," Said Spike. "You're to young,"  
  
"I'm fifteen, and I'm in high school, I think I'm old enough to go!" she protested.  
  
"No, we think someone should watch you," she told her sister, "Spike, what about that friend of yours?" she asked him.  
  
"I think he's still at my place," said Spike.  
  
"Okay, we'll go check," said Buffy, All of them started to head out the door towards the Sunnydale commentary towards Spike's place. They went into the "house" and started to call for Clef. Clef jumped up and turned around towards them.  
  
"Oh, it's you, you scared me." He said.  
  
"Oh, we're sorry, could you do us a favor?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"Sure," he answered.  
  
"Could you look after Dawn while we're gone for a couple hours?" she asked him.  
  
"I'll be glad to, I could always use some company," he said.  
  
"Thank you," said Buffy. Spike, Xander, and her headed off to the sidewalk.  
  
"How come I remember chasing Willow in the daylight about her killing Warren?" she asked Xander.  
  
"We did but she disappeared. I was kind of hoping you would think it was all a dream. I didn't want you to get too upset that's all." Xander explained.  
  
"Well, that's okay, I know you didn't want me to get too upset," Buffy told him. She heard a scream.  
  
"What was that?" asked Xander.  
  
"I don't know but I'm gonna find out right now," said Buffy as she ran towards the scream. Spike and Xander followed her.  
  
So what do you think? If you have any suggestions, comments, what you want to happen next, improvements review me so I know what to do next and so I know anyone wants me to continue. 


	2. Meeting Giles

Buffy's eyes were blurry and she woke up with Dawn and Willow looking at her with concern. 'Did I yell in my sleep?' wondered Buffy as she got up.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Willow. "You were mumbling in your sleep."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Yes, I'm fine just had a nightmare that's all," she lied. The problem was that the dream felt so real like Willow went to hurt Warren. She decided to get dressed. She headed down to the kitchen to make breakfast. But was too late because Willow was already making it.  
  
Just then the door flew open. And the person who came in was smoking like they were burning. The person took off the blanket and showed his blonde hair, black leather jacket, and his blue pants, it was Spike.  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Buffy with a mean glare in her eyes.  
  
"Breakfast," replied Spike.  
  
"I didn't invite you for breakfast," Buffy told him with her eyes looking at him very meanly.  
  
"I invited him," said Dawn who was sitting by the table.  
  
"Oh, well in that case I guess you were invited after all," Buffy said as she turned her back to him and rolled her eyes for being nice to Spike.  
  
"It was a honest mistake, love," he replied as he sat down. Dawn gave a nervous look at Buffy like she was going to attack him.  
  
Buffy turned around, "Don't call me that!" she said through her teeth. She turned around to the phone and picked up the phone and dialed the magic shop's number to talk to Giles. She told him about the weird dreams she had lately. She was told to meet him there in an hour. She hung up the phone.  
  
After that painful hour with Spike near her she headed to the magic shop to met Giles. She entered the shop to see Anya at the desk helping a customer with something.  
  
Anya saw Buffy and told her, "He's in the back," and went back to help the customer.  
  
"Thanks," Buffy thanked as she headed to the back of the shop.  
  
'He might be in the training room' she thought 'where I do slayer training.' She headed to the back room and found Giles there waiting for her. He took his glasses, cleaned them with his shirt, and put them back on.  
  
"So, about these dreams, are they about your friends? Family? Other people?" he was asking.  
  
"Friends and Spike." Buffy replied dully. "It was about Willow going after Warren since Tara's death. What do they mean, Giles?"  
  
"It's either just nightmares or we have another demon in our hands," Giles clearly stated.  
  
"It has to be a demon, these dreams are realistic, it's like they happened." Buffy pointed out. "Look, I know Willow did kill Warren but It was like a different version of it," she answered to Giles confused look.  
  
"How long have you had these dreams?" he asked her.  
  
"A week after Tara's death." Buffy answered.  
  
Giles then looked at her carefully then replied, "This has happened before," he said. "About a year ago."  
  
"What do you mean," Buffy asked. She looked at him she never been this confused in her slayer years.  
  
"The demon is back," Giles replied.  
  
So what do you think? Please review so I know you want me to continue. I don't own any of these characters. 


	3. Giles is leaving again!

Buffy looked at him funny for awhile. "What do you mean another demon?"  
  
"Well, you know Sweet, the singing and dancing demon?" asked Giles while he cleaned his glasses off again.  
  
"Yeah, what about him? He's not involved is he?" Buffy answered to the question.  
  
"Well, there's a nightmare demon, you dream about your worse fear and sometimes the demon makes it come true." Giles explained.  
  
"Let's hope none of mine come true," Buffy pointed out. "Otherwise we be in Hell."  
  
Xander walks in and looks a little confused by the worry looks on Buffy and Giles. "Do I have something in my hair?" he asked while feeling around on his head for something.  
  
"No, Xander, it's just that we have another demon on our hands," Buffy explained.  
  
"Oh, well good, I mean bad."  
  
"Where can we finds this demon, Giles?" asked Buffy who was looking at her watcher.  
  
"I don't know really, it's just that my plane leaves in an hour," Giles explained. He had sweat coming down from his forehead.  
  
"What? You're leaving again?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, yes, you see I...I just feel like I'm standing in the way of your work as being the slayer," He nervously picked up his things.  
  
"You're not, Giles. But obviously you don't care, you're going to leave me here to figure this out when all I know is that it's a demon, It's like I have a book that says demons from A-Z but it doesn't exists!" Buffy was furious with him she couldn't bare to look at him.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Buffy, It's just legally I'm not your watcher according to the council,"  
  
"Oh so now that bother's you now?" asked Buffy who was still mad.  
  
"I'm sorr.." He started.  
  
"No you're not!" Buffy interrupted. Buffy started to cry a little. She was under so much stress she couldn't help but cry. Giles came to comfort her.  
  
"I'm sorry for leaving when I know that you're under so much stress, but I have to, you do understand do you?" Giles whispered in Buffy's ear.  
  
Buffy just nodded her head. She was just under stress, she hoped that she could work out this demon situation. Giles left her and Xander in the training room while he left out the door to England.  
  
Xander sat next to Buffy, he put his arm around Buffy to comfort her.  
  
"I can't believe he left just like that." Buffy mumbled to Xander.  
  
"Well, he was in a hurry," Xander told her.  
  
"Yeah, too much of a hurry," She got up and headed out the door. Xander went after her.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Xander.  
  
"I'm going for a walk," Buffy replied. She started to walk on the sidewalk. Xander looked at her for awhile.  
  
"Okay, I'll be here with my Ex fiancée," Xander said to her like she could hear him.  
  
Buffy started to walk towards the Sunnydale graveyard. Just then she heard footsteps following her. "What do you want?" she turned around to see Spike in front of her.  
  
"Well, if you remember I live here, and it's my turn to ask you the question, what are you doing here?" He looked at her smirking.  
  
"Walking, and wont you be burning because it's daylight?"  
  
"No, the clouds are covering the sun," He said. "Look's like you have no one to talk to, Buffy. I know Giles left, and believe me you're better off without him."  
  
"How did you know he was gone?" asked Buffy.  
  
"I was kind of eavesdropping when you two were talking," said Spike who looked proud of what he did.  
  
"Of course you were how else would you have known," Buffy said to herself out loud. She turned her back to him.  
  
" I don't know anyone, you, Willow, heck maybe Giles himself."  
  
Buffy turns around and faces him. "Giles wouldn't tell you he hates you!" Buffy snapped.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that," he told her. "After all you need me,"  
  
"I don't need you why don't just go away," Buffy snapped. She turned her back to him again.  
  
"Well, if you say so, love," he said as he started to walk off.  
  
Buffy turned around to snap at him for calling her love but he vanished. She shrugged, and decided to walk home to check on Dawn.  
  
Spike was hiding behind the tree behind a grave that said, "In loving memory of Buffy Summers" "Well, at lest I knows she came back wrong," Spike snickered and took off before the sun came out behind the clouds.  
  
Okay, if you're a little confused because I forgot to explain the changes! This happens after Tara's death, and Willow becomes good again, and Spike doesn't leaves Sunnydale, and he still loves Buffy, And the scene in the bathroom doesn't happen either.  
  
I don't own any of these characters, please review so I know y'all want me to continue this fic! 


	4. Angel's back?

"I'm going to do some patrolling," Buffy told Dawn as she headed out the door.  
  
She still was quite upset about the fact of these dreams were getting weirder and the Giles has left her again. She wasn't so sure how much longer she can put up with Spike. She entered the cemetery to fight some bloodsuckers. She was looking for some vampires when she felt like she was being followed.  
  
"Spike come out of hiding I know you're there!" she called out. She was turning around to see if Spike was coming out of hiding but no one was there.  
  
She kept walking; She still had this eerie feeling that she was being followed.  
  
"Buffy..." She heard the voice from behind her. She quickly turned around, but no one was there.  
  
"That's odd," she whispered to herself. "I could have sworn that I heard a voice behind me," She kept walking and heard the voice. She had enough of this foolishness.  
  
"Spike! Stop playing your stupid game and show yourself!" Buffy called out to him again. No answer.  
  
"Hey, Buffy," A voice said.  
  
Buffy turned around to see a tall, brown hair, man standing there.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked. She wasn't sure if it was him.  
  
"Yeah, it's me, look I heard from your friends that Dawn is missing." Angel said. He had an unusual smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, really?" Buffy asked she was still suspicious.  
  
"Yeah, I went to stop by your house you weren't there so I came here," Angel explained.  
  
"Well, we might as well check here first," Buffy said as she started to search for Dawn. "Aren't you coming?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Um, yeah," Angel said still had his weird smirk on his face.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"It's just..." All of a sudden his face turned to a new form. His teeth were pointed, and his eyes were funny looking. "I'm not here to help you, I'm here to kill you," He said.  
  
"I thought I gave you your sole back." Buffy said who was a little afraid of him.  
  
"Well, guess what sweetheart, It was worthless to do so," He attacked Buffy. Buffy fell to the ground, trying to get Angel off of her.  
  
"Don't worry this wont hurt a bit," He told her. He was about to bite her neck when someone grabbed him a pushed him off of her.  
  
Buffy got up to see Spike pining Angel to the ground.  
  
"Oh, Spiky, All of sudden your hero boy?" Angel said as he pushed Spike off of him.  
  
"Leave her alone, you got Drew so why not leave us be?" Spike said glaring at Angel.  
  
"Oh, I wish I could but you see that can't happen I came to kill the slayer so I can get all this guilt off my back," Angel tried to head towards Buffy, but Spike blocked his way.  
  
"Out of my way," Angel ordered.  
  
"No, you can't hurt her or me so why not leave!" Spike told him.  
  
"Or what? You'll bite me? Come on Spike, I know you have the chip in your head telling you to do good, but it doesn't mean protect the slayer, I'll handle her," Angel told him.  
  
"And I'm telling you to leave before you get hurt," Spike said smirking.  
  
"Spike you won't hurt me," Angel told him.  
  
"But I will," Buffy said as she walked towards them and stood by Spike's side.  
  
"Oh, I get it you two are going out right?" Angel said who couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"No, we're not," Spike said.  
  
"Enough talk," Buffy said as she punched Angel in the nose. He fell backwards to the ground. "That was for Giles, and this is for Jenny," She kicked Angel in the stomach and he fell to the ground again. He got up; "This isn't goodbye," Angel pushed Buffy to the ground, and took off running down the street.  
  
"Are you alright?" Asked Spike. He helped Buffy up to her feet.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," She stood there and with out warning, she kissed Spike. He kissed back; she wrapped her arm around his neck; He wrapped his arm around her back, still kissing her.  
  
Buffy gasped and woke up. She sat up and she could see she was in her bedroom. She looked at the clock, 3:oo it said. "Oh, god, this dream defiantly can't come true," She said as she lay down to fall back asleep.  
  
The next morning, Buffy went down stairs to make breakfast. She couldn't keep her mind steady. It's was focused on that dream she had last night.  
  
Willow comes down stairs to find Buffy staring at her pancake with her hands on her head.  
  
"You know the pancake will win at a staring contest," Willow joked as she sat down next to Buffy. "You will not believe what I dreamt last night," Willow told her.  
  
"And you will not believe what I dreamt either," Buffy told her. Willow told her dream. It was about taking the job Ract had and making billions.  
  
Buffy decided she might as well tell Willow her weird dream. "Well, I dreamt that Angel came back to town and tried to kill me and Spike saved me and for some reason I kissed Spike."  
  
"That's strange," Willow told her.  
  
"That's so sweet of you love," A voice said from behind. Buffy and Willow turned around to find Spike in the Kitchen doorway.  
  
"How'd you get in?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well an interesting device called a door," Spike said smirking.  
  
"And what so sweet that I did?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"Dreaming about me and Angel," Spike said smiling.  
  
"It's sick, not sweet," Buffy said glaring at him.  
  
"Funny you should mention the dream," Spike said still standing in the doorway.  
  
"How's it funny?"  
  
"I had the same exact dream as yours last night." He said as he sat down next to Buffy.  
  
So what do you think? Please review so I know you want me to continue this story.  
  
I don't own any of these characters, or the show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I just own the plot. 


	5. Spike is leaving?

Buffy looked at him and felt like she was going to laugh. 'He's pulling my leg and I know it.' She thought. 'Or what if the dreams are connected some how?' All theses thought were running in her head that she didn't even realize that she was staring at Spike.  
  
"Buffy.? Are you OK?" Willow asked. Buffy came back to reality. She realized she was staring at Spike. She blinked and shook her head.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Buffy lied. She wasn't sure if she could handle any more of these dreams. She sat down next to Spike. She still didn't even realize he was still here. She was still troubled in thoughts. Willow and Spike looked at her with concern (A/N: We all know Spike's feeling for Buffy so we know he'll be concern).  
  
Buffy decided the only way to get this mystery solved is to go to the, The Magic Box and do research. "I'm going to the Magic Box," She told them. She got up, and went to go get her coat on.  
  
"Do you want us to come with you?" Willow asked as she got up.  
  
"No, thanks anyway," Buffy put her coat on and left the Summers' house," She walked down the street. No matter where she turned it reminded her of the dreams she had lately. ' Maybe Giles is right, I mean it could be a demon, but I must check just in case,' she thought to herself.  
  
She reached to the Magic Box and saw that Xander and Anya were talking. 'Well, maybe they'll make up and try the relationship again,' Buffy thought. Xander was always depressed ever since that scene that happened in the church when they were about to get married. I remember it like it was yesterday.  
  
******** Have you seen Xander?" asked Willow. She had a desperate look that Buffy knew or knows where Xander was.  
  
"Sorry, I haven't seen him." Buffy told her witch friend. Willow then had a worried look on her face and took off. A few minutes later she comes back.  
  
"You're going to have to distract everyone 'till we find him." Willow informed her. Buffy had no clue what she was going to do. She had a few ideas but she didn't know if they were going to last long. But she could at least give it a try.  
  
"OK, I'll try my best to keep them entertained until you find Xander." Buffy said.  
  
"Thanks, I owe you one!" Willow told her. She ran off to see if Xander went for a walk or went outside for some fresh air.  
  
Buffy went in front of the altar and everyone looked at her. "How about a game while we wait for the groom?" She said nervously. They looked at her funny, she held up three fingers. "Three words," someone said. She then put up one finger, "first word" someone said. ' Hurry up Willow!' she thought.  
  
*********  
  
Xander came back in the church, soaking wet. Anya came running to him and just by the body language Buffy saw, there wasn't going to be a wedding. And it came true.  
  
*********  
  
(A/N: I don't own the scene of Xander and Anya's wedding)  
  
Buffy snapped back to reality and walked in front of the shop and put her purse down. Xander and Anya turned around. "Buffy, When did you come in?" Xander asked her. He was looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"I just got here," Buffy said. "I'm here to do get some peace around this town for once," She lied. 'Oh, just admit it Buffy,' she was yelling at herself. ' You've had these dreams before, and they mostly came true but what makes you so sure that it's a demon, why do research when this has happened before,'  
  
"Buffy?" Xander asked trying to get her attention. Buffy blinked and shook her head.  
  
"Yeah?" she replied.  
  
"Why can't you get your peace at home?" he said eyeballing Anya to her.  
  
"Because Spike's there," Buffy replied. "Don't worry I'll be in the back in the training room to get my stress out." She told him. She knew Xander wanted to be alone with Anya for a while.  
  
"Are you sure?" Anya asked her. "I mean if it makes you feel better you can tell us about it," Anya looked at Buffy to get an answer out of her.  
  
"No, but thanks anyways," She told her. Buffy went to the back. She saw the punching bag and decided the only way to get rid of this stress to punch something to get it out of her system. She started to punch the bag really hard, left hook, right hook, left punch, and right punch. (ECT.)  
  
"Stressed lately?" someone asked her. Buffy turned around to see someone in a black leather coat, blue jeans and bleach blonde hair.  
  
"What the hell do you want now?" Buffy asked him. Spike just smiled. 'He had his usual grin on that made him look like the monster he is' Buffy told herself. "How did you get in?"  
  
"You never mind that, we need to talk," Spike told her.  
  
"Or what? You're going to walk behind be to death?" Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
"If I have to I will," He told her rolling his eyes. He sat down in a chair. He folding his hands in his lap and looked at her.  
  
"Please enough, get out," She ordered him. He just sat there. "Are you deaf? Get out!" Spike stood up with his evil grin on his face.  
  
"Or what?" Buffy shrugged and punched him in the face. He just smirked and punched her back in the face.  
  
"Did you forget something, love?" He smiled.  
  
"Oh silly me I forgot to punch harder!" Buffy told him and smacked him across the face. He smacks her back. She falls backwards and kicks him in the jaw. He tumbles backwards. He gets up.  
  
"I don't have time for this! All I wanted was a little chat but you decide to use violence towards me. So to make life easier I'll tell you quick. I'm leaving Sunnydale. You'll never have to see me again. I know you hate me so I'm gonna make you happy and leave!" He took off towards the door. He took one quick glance at her and said, "Well, good-bye," And left.  
  
Buffy sat in the chair and didn't know what to say. She really didn't want Spike to leave. Even though she hated him so much. But he was a real big help a lot. 'Should I tell him to stay?' she thought.  
  
What do you think? Stay or leave? It's up to y'all! As y'all know I don't own Any of these characters just the plot. 


	6. Don't leave me

'He can't leave!' Buffy thought. She ran out of the training room to find Xander and Anya making out. "Have you two seen Spike?" Buffy asked them desperately. They both jumped and looked at her.  
  
"He went out the front door, why?" Anya asked innocently.  
  
"I don't have time to explain! I need to get to him before it's too late," Buffy made a dash to the door.  
  
"Too late for what?" Xander asked himself out loud.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe should follow her and find out," Anya suggested.  
  
"Good idea!" They both ran out the door and followed Buffy.  
  
*********  
  
Buffy was near the cemetery by now. "I cant believe it's night fall all ready." She thought. "Where could he be?" she asked herself in frustration. She began to shed tears. 'He can't leave,' she said to herself. She then heard a motor bike start. "The crypt!" she ran in the direction the crypt was. She came to a halt and saw Spike getting ready to leave. He glanced in her direction and saw her standing there. "Are you here to insult me some more or are you here to watch me leave and never come back? Wait, I know you're here for the combination of both," He kicked a tin can that was on the ground.  
  
"No, I came here to tell you to stay," She told him quietly.  
  
"Oh really?" he asked. "So I can become your whipping boy once more?" he shook his head and turned his back to Buffy.  
  
"No! It's just.. You can't leave," Buffy begged him.  
  
Spike faced her. "Oh, right you need someone to yell at when you feel the need to yell. Sorry, pet. Been there, done that." Buffy smacked him across the face. "Oh, more violence?" he asked, a hard look crossing his face.  
  
"Will you listen to me for once?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"Oh yeah?" he started as he rubbed his jaw. "Give me one good reason why I should stay." Buffy just stood there, looking at the ground. He shook his head sadly and started to walk towards his bike. "Well, love, if that's your final answer, I'll best be going. He started to mount his bike. But Buffy wouldn't let him get the better of him. She picked her head up.  
  
"Because I love you," Buffy said softly. She started to walk away.  
  
Spike froze in mid-mount. He turned around, "What did you say? I mean if I heard correctly did you say you loved me?" He asked.  
  
Buffy turned around, "Yes you heard correctly! I just didn't want to admit it." Spike moved towards her.  
  
"This is the honest truth right? It's not a back plan to make me stay?" He said grabbing her shoulders and looking into her face. Buffy looked up into his blue eyes.  
  
"It is the honest truth," She replied. He let go of her and sat down, dazed. She sat beside him. They were silent for some time.  
  
"Well, then that is a good reason to stay," Spike said stiffly, breaking the silent.  
  
Buffy Smiled. The Next thing she did was totally unexpected on Spike's behalf; Buffy gave him a tight embrace. (I love my big words and vocab.) He hesitated, then hugged her, shocked.  
  
************  
  
"Are you believing what I'm seeing?" Xander asked Anya.  
  
"Well, Duh, you heard her," Anya said rolling her eyes.  
  
"It was an _expression, not a question," Xander said, exasperated.  
  
"Then why did you ask me?" Anya asked him.  
  
"Just never mind, so this is why she needed to find Spike," Xander said theoretically.  
  
"Evil bunnies!" Anya hissed.  
  
"Evil what?" Xander asked her, confused.  
  
"Nothing," Anya replied quickly. Xander gave her a strange look then spied on Buffy and Spike some more.  
  
"Wanna make out?" Anya asked Xander.  
  
"Just a sec... Huh? What did you say?" Xander asked, incredulous.  
  
"Wanna...Make... Out?" She repeated the question slowly.  
  
"How about at my place?" Xander suggested, a sly grin coming onto his face.  
  
"Okay!" They both walked off, hand to hand.  
  
Buffy pulled away, looking up at Spike. He noticed the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. She laughed and wiped her eyes. "I was just so afraid I would lose you," she answered, putting her arms around him. "I'm sorry I treated you this way for so long, but everything's been so weird lately...." He placed a finger on her lips, silencing her.  
  
"I forgive you love. And, so you know.." Spike hesitated, then shook his head. He looked directly into her eyes. "I love you too," he admitted. Buffy's eyes widened.  
  
"What?" she whispered. But she received no answer, verbal at least. Spike quickly leaned and caught her lips in a gentle kiss. She was shocked at first, but then reality sank in, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Spike put his arms around her waist, and let the kiss deepen. When they pulled apart for air, they just stared at each other. Then Spike put his forehead against hers. She smiled and kissed him quickly.  
  
"That's my good reason to stay," she whispered. He grinned and they kissed for a long time after that.  
  
*************  
  
Buffy returned home in a daze. Willow met her at the door. "Where the heck have you been?" she practically screamed. "It's one in the morning!" Buffy rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Willow! I've been with Spike the whole time," she replied, grinning. Willow stared at her, then grinned also. "So, is he a good kisser?" "WILLOW!" She shrugged her shoulder and repeated the question.  
  
"Well, I need details you know was it nice, romantic, or what?" she replied waiting an answer from her friend. Buffy just stared at her for a moment.  
  
"I'm going to bed," She told her. "I'll tell you about it in the morning." She informed her.  
  
"Ok, if you don't tell me I'm gonna beat it out of you," Willow said with her playful grin on her face.  
  
Buffy just smiled. "Good-night," she headed up stairs.  
  
She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and headed to her room. She steeped into the doorway when someone slammed it shut behind her. She quickly spun around to find Angel standing there. 


End file.
